The Ghost King
by 0fictionluver0
Summary: Will's world is flipped after he finds an injured man in a dark alley. Probably not his best idea to take a short cut. At night. In the bad part of town. Always wanting to aid, he has to help the man. But what happens when he realizes he helped the Ghost King? The mysterious figure that's been "saving" NY. More importantly, Will now knows who he really is. (read 4 better summary)
1. The Ghost King

**Hi. So I know I've got a lot of stories going on right now, but I was really feeling some Solangelo:D**

 **The Ghost King Summary:**

 **Will is a med student, and Nico is a detective working for the NYPD. The Ghost King has been "saving" the lives of millions of people all over the world (not just New York). But what happens when Will comes across the Ghost King in a dark alley? Yeah, probably not his best choice of short cuts. Will finds out who the Ghost King really is, and now Nico has to find away to keep him, and Will safe. Especially because now Will knows that there's such thing as magic...well, I wouldn't call it magic. More like a long time ago, a group of crazy people decided to inject themselves with serums that basically gave them superpowers, and now their descendants are keeping the world safe from danger and their evil family members. Yeah, that sounds about right.**

 **K. I know it was a weird summary, but I hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

 **The Ghost King**

 _Who_ is _this mysterious person? The only piece of information that we have on them is a name and symbol, always left in their wake. So who is this Ghost King? Is he, or she, a savior or a killer?_

 _Yesterday night at 11:00 pm, police and firefighters were called to the scene after a terrible explosion shook, and demolished the Manhattan School of Arts._ **(** **A/N: Don't know if that's a real place...)**

 _Founded by billionaire, George Kurt and his wife, Susan Kurt, the art school was opened just five years ago. George Kurt was a respected man in the art community, as well as everywhere else. He founded the Samantha Kurt foundation in honor of his daughter who passed away from a rare brain tumor, raised billions of dollars for charities across the globe, and opened up the Manhattan School of Arts for the "futures of tomorrow", as he liked to call the gifted students He was a very charitable man, and we are very sorry to inform everyone that he has passed. His body was the only one found in the remains of the building._

 _Firefighters worked all night to put out fires from the tragic explosion when they found Mr. Kurt. Strangely, all of the students and faculty that had been in the building at the time of the explosion, were found twenty feet away in a clearing, and very disoriented. Many claimed to have seen the Ghost King as he, yes, they say it was a male, wrapped them in shadows, and brought them to the clearing. We don't know exactly what is true, but we can be certain the Ghost King did play a part. The police are almost one hundred percent certain he caused the explosion. All evidence leads to a note left close to the remains of the bomb, as well as the Ghost king's signature symbol. A picture of the note and symbol are pictured here. The note was written by the Ghost King himself._

A grainy picture of a note popped up on Will's tablet.

 _Police & probably everyone else,_

 _Yes. I set off a bomb. But you know what? It was for the right reasons. George Kurt has been taken care of. He was a vile man. Leading everyone on the way he did._

 _I'd appreciate if you people would stay out of business that you don't understand._

 _Thanks._

 _The Ghost King_

Under the note was a picture of the remains of the art school. On the ground, a dark circle was burned into the dirt. In the circle, a drawing of a skull was on fire.

 _This is the sixth time this month that the Ghost King has struck New York. We have reason to believe that he, is helping us, but at what cost? Was Mr. Kurt hiding something? The police are looking to uncover more of George Kurt's past, and to figure out if this "Ghost King" is trying to save us. More on this tragedy coming soon._

* * *

 **Hellooooo! So I know this was short chapter, but It's kind of just a sneak peak of what is going to happen in the story...I guess. :D Anyways, let me know if I should continue this! Hope to see ya'll soon! Bye!**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	2. William Solace

**Hey guys!**

 **Can't believe that I've already gotten a lot of feedback!**

 **So, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Thanks to Psylockethe2nd, Stray Bit of Silver Moonlight, marieskeez, AvaIsAwesome, DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover, and Fenikkusu94 for following**

 **Psylockethe2nd, Stray Bit of Silver Moonlight, DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover, and marieskeez for favoriting**

 **Also thank you to everyone who took the time to read, and write a review. Means a lot!:)**

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 **The Ghost King**

 _Who_ is _this mysterious person? The only piece of information that we have on them is a name and symbol, always left in their wake. So who is this Ghost King? Is he, or she, a savior or a killer?_

 _Yesterday night at 11:00 pm, police and firefighters were called to the scene after a terrible explosion shook, and demolished the Manhattan School of Arts._ **(** **A/N: Don't know if that's a real place...)**

 _Founded by billionaire, George Kurt and his wife, Susan Kurt, the art school was opened just five years ago. George Kurt was a respected man in the art community, as well as everywhere else. He founded the Samantha Kurt foundation in honor of his daughter who passed away from a rare brain tumor, raised billions of dollars for charities across the globe, and opened up the Manhattan School of Arts for the "futures of tomorrow", as he liked to call the gifted students He was a very charitable man, and we are very sorry to inform everyone that he has passed. His body was the only one found in the remains of the building._

 _Firefighters worked all night to put out fires from the tragic explosion when they found Mr. Kurt. Strangely, all of the students and faculty that had been in the building at the time of the explosion, were found twenty feet away in a clearing, and very disoriented. Many claimed to have seen the Ghost King as he, yes, they say it was a male, wrapped them in shadows, and brought them to the clearing. We don't know exactly what is true, but we can be certain the Ghost King did play a part. The police are almost one hundred percent certain he caused the explosion. All evidence leads to a note left close to the remains of the bomb, as well as the Ghost king's signature symbol. A picture of the note and symbol are pictured here. The note was written by the Ghost King himself._

A grainy picture of a note popped up on Will's tablet.

 _Police & probably everyone else,_

 _Yes. I set off a bomb. But you know what? It was for the right reasons. George Kurt has been taken care of. He was a vile man. Leading everyone on the way he did._

 _I'd appreciate if you people would stay out of business that you don't understand._

 _Thanks._

 _The Ghost King_

Under the note was a picture of the remains of the art school. On the ground, a dark circle was burned into the dirt. In the circle, a drawing of a skull was on fire.

 _This is the sixth time this month that the Ghost King has struck New York. We have reason to believe that he, is helping us, but at what cost? Was Mr. Kurt hiding something? The police are looking to uncover more of George Kurt's past, and to figure out if this "Ghost King" is trying to save us. More on this tragedy coming soon._

* * *

 **William Solace**

I love New York, I really do, but when it gets really creepy at night, especially where I live, I wish I lived somewhere else. I have to walk _everywhere,_ no matter how fucking cold it is, or what the time is.

But come on, I'm a med student paying for my own tuition. I can't afford a car and I can't take a cab everywhere I go. Too expensive. So I'm stuck, walking...practically jogging, to my apartment in the middle of the night, while freezing my butt off and trying not to scare myself shitless.

Take today for example. I met an almost dead guy in an ally.

I admit, not my best moment, but things happen for a reason. Right?

* * *

In the winter, New York was like a freaking tundra. Especially at night. _Damn it's freezing._ I yanked my scarf over my nose. _Why did I have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't I be like all my other siblings and take dad's money for granted?_

I shook my head.

 _Because you're the only good child in that family. You're doing the right thing._

I continued walking, shivering the whole time.

 _But at what cost? Loosing a leg from frostbite?_

Conscience me makes a good point.

 _Yeah. Now you're thinking you should've taken the money. Yup. Because if you don't have a leg, how are you supposed to walk to all the places you need to go? Exactly. You can't._

I continued to walk down the street. I was still a good two miles from my apartment. Unless...

 _No. No! If you take that shortcut, you won't be showing up for work tomorrow._

Logical me is right. I just need to stick to the path I always take.

 _Buuuuut. You'd be home faster. Plus, weren't we not just arguing over the fact that we're basically living in Antartica right now?_

I continued to walk, the wind still nipping at me.

"Argh. Damn you, conscience Will." I sighed, and started towards the really dark and creepy alley that would cut my walking time in half. Yeah, not my best idea.

I walked briskly, only looking forward. If I were to turn, and see something, I'd probably be frozen from shock. And possibly my limbs turning to icicles.

 _Oh god. It's creepy. No._ _Never mind don't think about that. But what if you get mugged? Or worse? Imagine what the headlines would say. "Male mugged to death trying to take a short cut" Lol. More like your life is being cut short. ... Never mind. Oh god that was terrible excuse for a joke. Never say that in public, as a matter of fact, don't ever think of that again. You know what? You just need to be quiet. You're just going to freak yourself out over nothing. Yeah. It's nothing. Nothing is going to happen to you. You are fine. You are going to be fine. Everything is fi-_

 _CRASH!_

"AH!" I ran through the alley, my heart leaping out of my chest. Okay, so maybe not fine! What the hell just happened!? I turned a corner.

Up ahead and to my left, I could make the faint outline of a body, slumped against a dumpster. It was surrounded by a pool of...was that blood?

I started to gravitate towards the figure.

 _No, Will. NO! You can't go over there. You don't know that person! For all you know, they could kill you!_

I kept up the jogging pace.

 _But I have to help them! They're obviously hurt, and need medical attention. I can't just leave someone like that to die out here! Especially in this weather._

I continued to walk towards the figure. Yup, they were surrounded by blood. I grimaced a little, noticing how beat up they looked.

The person was wearing all black...er. Well, _was._ Their clothes were torn to shreds, by what looked like claw marks, and they were bleeding out. They were wearing black jeans, a black shirt, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots. I couldn't tell who they were because a mask with a skull printed on it was covering their face.

"H-hey." I whispered.

No response. _Oh my god. Are they dead?_

My heart was pounding in my chest as I slowly crept forward. _Oh god. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Plea-_ I checked for a pulse. It took a few seconds, but I finally found one. Weak? Yes, but it was there.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Well now what? You found them. Checked to make sure they_ _were still breathing. Now what?_

 _Help them. Duh._

 _How? All your medical stuff is at home._

 _..._

 _Yeah. Didn't think that through, did you?_

 _No._

 _Exactly. So what are you going to do?_

"Take him back to the apartment. I have all my stuff there."

 _What? No! That's a complete stranger!_

 _"_ Like I said earlier. Can't leave them out here by themselves." I had apparently made my decision final. I reached down, and searched for any noticeable injuries.

Besides the five slash marks on their front, they seemed okay. No broken bones.

I picked them up bridal style. They were surprisingly light.

 _Now. Where am I?_

I scanned the area around me. It was almost pitch black in the alley, but I could faintly make out the glowing lights form coffee shop across the street from my apartment.

 _Good. It'll only take a maximum of ten minutes._

I started walking.

* * *

 **Heyyyyy guys! So yeah. That just happened!:) I'll try for longer chapters next time. Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and don't forget to check out my other stories! Hope to see y'all soon!:)**

* * *

 **DEDICATIONS**

 **Psylockethe2nd~ Thanks! Same. Solangelo 4 ever.:D**

 **Stray Bit of Silver Moonlight~ Thanks! I'm excited to write! Yeah. Plots can get kind of overused (I've made a couple of those mistakes myself:D) I hope this chapter was somewhat enjoyable for you!:)**

* * *

 **So There it is! If you would like a dedication, but are a guest, just put down anything you want to be called (common sense ppl:P) and I'll dedicated it in that name. Kay, byeeeeee!**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	3. Nico Di Angelo

**Hey guys! How've you been? So, I haven't decided yet, but I'm thinking of updating this every other week. Not really sure though. Anyways, just wanted to say thanks to:**

 **HappyGotheEpic, Price of darkness 44, gejmiller2171, naomitheminion, Vampiresswolf, and sananypeeps for following**

 **Mako27 and gejimiller for favoriting.**

 **Also thanks to everyone that read, and reviewed!:)**

 **Here's your story.**

* * *

 **Nico Di Angelo (a few hours before the last chapter)**

"Chiron!" I jogged across the precinct, holding my tablet.

My boss looked at me, from where he was talking to a few fellow officers.

"Excuse me one second, boys." Chiron said, as he wheeled towards me. I motioned towards his office, and slipped inside.

"Yes, Nico?"

"Look at this." I handed over my tablet, which was playing the news segment of what happened yesterday night at the art school. He watched the entire video, then started to nod his head.

"Ah. Yes. This." I gave him a skeptical look.

"This? Do you know what _this_ is?" he starred at the screen for a second before nodding 'yes'.

"No." I sighed, rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

"I'm talking about the fact that George Kurt never existed!" he nodded, as he handed the tablet back.

"Ah. Are you asking me to cover it up for you?" I smiled innocently.

"Well, since you volunteered-" he just looked at me.

"Ha ha, Nico."

"Well, how are we supposed to explain to the world that George Kurt was a literal monster, and he never actually existed until now? You're the best at coming up with the back stories." Chiron sat there, shaking his head.

"Well, it's your job to figure that out Nico. If you want to go around fighting these things, it's you're mess. You're the one that has to cover it up." I shrugged, mumbling.

"It was worth a try."

"I can give you some ideas though. Maybe plant some false evidence saying he was actually embezzling all his charity money. Maybe even selling weapons or drugs? Send a few false texts and emails here and there, couple of shipment orders. Plant some false video footage. Get Leo to help you with that. If the teams here try and analyze it, at least we know that they'll think it's real." I really hated doing what I had to do. I groaned.

" _Un dolore nel mio culo..._ " (1) Chiron gave me a look.

"I know you hate this, but you're saving the people on this earth. Do it for the people." I sighed, and nodded my head.

"For the people. I'll see what I can do." I headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Nico?" I stopped with my hand on the doorknob, and turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"The skull in the ring of fire was a nice touch." I smiled.

"Thanks. I was going for this powerful, yet, mysterious vibe."

"I like it. Use it more often."

"Will do."

* * *

I was eating lunch, when my phone rang. I picked it up, only to hear screaming and clashing of metal.

"Yo! Neeks! Back up now! Twenty third Gilmore Street. Next to the supermarket!" I glared at the phone, even though the person couldn't see me.

"Be there in a sec. And _don't_ call me Neeks, _Fish Boy_." I rushed out of the coffee shop, and melted into the shadows of the side alley.

Seconds later, I was at the supermarket.

The parking lot was a disaster.

Cars, and grocery carts were scattered everywhere in pieces, a few people were still running around screaming, and I could hear the sirens in the distance, telling me the cops would be here in about ten minutes.

Oh yeah.

There was also a giant _blob_ terrorizing my cousin.

Percy turned around, and saw me.

"Hey Neeks!" I scowled at the stupid name.

He was wearing his " _Aquaman_ " suit, as he liked to call it. It was a navy blue suit, complete with a belt that had a trident on a buckle, and a trident stitched on the chest...per Percy request. (courtesy of Rachel, who helped make all of Nico's friends and family's "suits"...or superhero costumes as _Percy_ kept calling them. Gods. Percy makes _everything_ sound uncool...) His mask was the same navy blue, except for two fish fin looking pieces on each side of his temples. Not only were they " fashionable" (as...you guessed it...Percy says) they also helped him to hone in on any water source near by.

That was his power. Being able to control water.

Teleport with it, using it to form objects, creating certain weather, you name it, he can do it.

"What did I say about calling me that!" I rushed towards him, the shadows wrapping around my body and face to form my signature armor, as I pulled my stygian iron sword out of the shadows as well.

I joined my cousin in fighting the blob.

"What the hell is that thing anyways?!" I said, as I rolled to the side. The blob continued to swat and spray acid at me and Percy.

"Not sure! But I know it's dripping in some kind of acid. I almost got a face full of it before you came!" I ran behind the thing, and summoned the shadows around my feet. They lifted me up, so I could rest in the giant blob's head without burning. I raised my sword, then plunged it into the giant blob's head. It attempted to spray acid at me one last time before disintegrating into dust.

The shadows wrapped around me to keep the acid away, and I found my way next to Percy who was smiling and yelling at no one in particular.

"Yeah, baby! That's what I'm talking about!" I just rolled my eyes, and wiped some remaining goop from my sword onto my now returning leather jacket.

"We better leave before the cops show up." I said, as Percy continued to talk about the giant blob.

"Did you see that thing? I wonder what the humans are gunna call it? I was literally just getting groceries, and bam! Screams of terror! What do you think about it, Neeks?" I growled and slapped him in the back of the head.

"OW!"

"Well that's what you get for calling me Neeks! STOP CALLING ME NEEKS!" he rubbed his head, and grumbled.

"Sorry."

"It's fin-"

"NEEKS!" Percy finished, laughing. I just continued glaring at him, before melting into the shadows, silently.

" _Idiota_." (2)

* * *

"I'm home!" I called out to no one in particular. I threw down all of the papers that I'd gotten from the NYPD. They had put me on the Ghost King case, which was good, and I had to somehow plant evidence that made George Kurt look like a terrible human being.

Yay.

"Hey, Nico." my sister, Hazel said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." I replied, continuing to flip through the files I had picked up.

"We're waiting for you downstairs. We've got someone trying to seal something at the museum, and we think it's Kronos." I immediately stopped flipping through the files, and followed her to the basement.

She turned the massive bookshelf on the wall to reveal a secret door that lead into a tunnel. Cliche? Yes. But we didn't feel like remodeling the house after it was deemed ours.

I followed Hazel through the tunnel.

We took a couple of turns before coming to a door.

Hazel opened the door, and it opened up into the training room.

It was a room filled with all sorts of training equipment and weapons. The floors were lined with mats.

To the right, all of Leo's tech stuff, and the computers, were set up in an open office. To the left, a couple of glass, windowed offices lined the wall. I could see the rest of my friends in the first room, probably discussing what they were going to do about Kronos.

"Hey guys." I said, as I entered. Leo, Piper, Reyna, Frank, and Jason were all sitting around the table. Reyna was discussing what was happening.

"So Leo just figured out that someone is trying to steal an artifact from the Museum of Natural History. A temporary exhibit on ancient Greek and Roman mythology is being held there. Of course, we believe it's Kronos. Hopefully if he's there, we can finally get him. Nico, can you go check it out for us? It's technically Percy's turn, but he's been getting busy these past couple months with his kids and all." I nodded.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Good. The museum is closing soon, so be ready in twenty minutes." I nodded, and walked out of the office.

* * *

"Do you see anything?" I whispered.

I looked for surveillance cameras, and made sure to stay in the shadows as I made my way towards the Roman/Greek exhibit.

I was in the museum with my sword and armor.

You're probably wondering why me and my team wear suits.

Well, a couple of years ago when the Ghost King was just starting out, I got injured pretty badly and almost died.

It was kind of the last straw for Chiron, because me and the rest of my team never wore suits, and we'd all been getting battered and bruised pretty badly. So, Chiron made me wear a protective test "suit" that Rachel made.

It was ugly, bulky, and I couldn't move very well (not Rachel's fault by the way).

Because I hated wearing the suit, I started experimenting with the shadows, and I was able to create my own armor out of the shadows. I also wear a mask in the shape of a skull, but it's not made of shadows.

It's kind of for identity protection. If I were to get knocked out or something, the shadows would disappear, leaving me in just clothes and a mask. That way, If mortals found me,they would most likely leave me alone, because I probably look like a criminal. It also wouldn't be weird trying to explain why I was dressed like a really creepy, dark Loki, and my "costume" was made of shadows.

Yeah.

I made my armor look like Loki's.

It's cool, alright?

"No heat signatures. You're clear." Leo said into my earpiece. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

I quickly walked into the room where the exhibit was being held.

Everything was behind bullet proof glass.

 _So how-?_

"Nico." His voice was cold and steely.

I swiftly turned around, and got in a defensive stance. My eyes narrowed at the shadows in front of me.

"Nico? Is he there?" Leo whispered through my earpiece.

"I know it's you, Kronos. Show yourself." I could hear Kronos' cold, menacing laugh as he stepped out of the shadows.

And he wasn't alone.

 _Great_.

More bad guys?

"Very good, Nico. It _is_ me. So naturally, I'm guessing you know what I'm here for." I narrowed my eyes, and studied the other person.

From their uniform and stance, it was a male who was about twenty five or twenty six.

About three years older than me.

They wore a mask that only shown their eyes.

The intensity of their eyes held a sort of wild, and ferocious emotion.

Almost like an animal.

Their uniform was a dark, navy blue, and a necklace with a single bead hung from their neck. The only other thing I could see was that they had blonde hair.

Two machete swords were strapped to their back.

"Ah. I see you've noticed my right hand man. I trust that he will dispose of you well." Does Kronos think he can get rid of me that easily? I smirked.

"I've taken out men _twice_ your size. What makes you think I can't take out your _sidekick."_

The man beside Kronos growled.

Yup.

Definitely animal like.

Kronos only chuckled, which only made my agitation grow.

"We'll see." And with that, he melted back into the shadows as his sidekick charged me.

* * *

Okay. So I found out what the necklace does. And what his power is.

Moments after Kronos melted into the shadows, the blonde guy pulled out his to machetes, and started advancing towards me. Naturally, I held out my sword, and got into a defensive stance. But before I could swing at him, he opened his mouth, and screamed.

Like. _Screamed._

The necklace had glowed for a second, and it seemed he had been encased in a glowing blue light that had taken the shape of a bird. I only got a short glimpse at it before he let out the scream.

The ground shook, alarms started blaring, windows cracked, and all the glass cases in the room shattered into a million pieces, leaving all of the artifacts vulnerable.

 _God dammit! They're not screech proof!_

I shouted as I fell to my knees, clutching my head. The room started spinning. _Okay. Well now we know what that necklace does._

I could faintly hear Leo's voice, cracking as the mic seemed to be fried.

"Ni-o? C-n you h-r e?" The line went out.

Damn.

Well there's no way of communicating now.

I continued clutching my head, as I looked up at the blonde. He continued to advance.

The room was still spinning. _Come on Nico. Focus. Use the shadows._

I tried to pull the shadows around me in a shield.

It would buy me some time, or at least until I could see the world clearly.

The shadows finally wrapped around me, just as the first machete came down.

The shadows absorbed the impact, but seemed to already be weakening.

That shouldn't have been possible.

Most people shouldn't be able to swing with that much force.

I stared at the guy again.

His necklace was once again glowing, and this time, he _was_ encased in a blue light.

Only, it wasn't a bird.

It took on the form of a bear.

His machete came down again. The force, unbelievably strong. _He must have some power like Frank. He can turn into an animal, and use its power_ _or something._ That would explain the screeching bird.

The machete came down again. This time, I could look up without the room spinning. I was beginning to regain my bearings.

I pulled out my sword, and started to think. He was most likely going to try and scream at me again, so I was going to have to block that out someway, and I had to be careful of his strength.

His machete came down one last time, and the shadows broke. _Well, guess I'll have to figure out something later._ I jumped up, and brought my sword down.

He quickly blocked it, and tried swiping me with his other machete. I quickly spun out of the way, and tried attacking him from the side. He quickly side stepped, and got into a defensive stance. I did the same.

We started circling each other.

"So you're the famous Ghost King." he said. His voice was deep, and sounded much like the program many of my friends and I used to hide our actual voices.

"Indeed I am." I said, glaring.

He smirked.

"Too bad. I was really intrigued by your powers. It's a shame I have to kill you." he grinned, evilly, before twirling his machete.

I smirked.

"Well see about that." he only shrugged before charging.

Not gunna lie. The guy was pretty damn good.

His movements were quick, and his strikes were powerful. His fighting style felt familiar, and I know I've seen it before, but I dismissed it.

I had fought many of Kronos's goons. They were probably all trained the same.

We continued to strike and block, and I'll admit, I was starting to tire. But, I kept going, knowing that if he struck me down...well, let's just say, that wouldn't be good.

By some miracle, I managed to disarm him.

He was now weaponless.

I pointed my blade at his throat, breathing hard.

He raised his hands in surrender, breathing hard as well. I glared at him, before smirking.

"Well, it seems you were wrong. The only one who's going to be dead, is you." he only grinned, shaking his head.

"Oh. Nico, Nico, Nico. Poor, Nico." I lowered my blade slightly, shocked. _How the hell did he know my name?_

He continued grinning.

I forced the blade back up, pressing it harder into his throat.

"How do you know my name." I growled. He only chuckled, lightly.

"I know many things _Nico Di Angelo_. One of the things being that _you_ are wrong." I narrowed my eyes.

 _What is he talk-_ I didn't have time to react, before his necklace glowed again, and this time, he was encased in a blue tiger.

His hands moved quick, as he slashed across my chest.

I was engulfed in searing pain.

My sword dropped from my hands as I once again fell to my knees.

The blonde took advantage of my weakness, and yanked me by the collar, punching me in the face.

I could already feel the blood soaking through my clothes, and the shadowy armor.

The room started to spin again.

He smirked.

"I'm not the one dying tonight." he said, as his hands reeled back to slash me again.

With the little strength I had, I willed the shadows to wrap around me, and take me some place else. Some place far away.

* * *

The last thing I remember was the shadows dropping me ( _painfully_ might I add) next to a dumpster.

Wait.

Can we just take a moment?

...

A _dumpster_? Why a dumpster! Of all the other places in the city! I have to be dumped next to a _dumpster!_ Why couldn't it be my house? Or a car? Heck! I would've been fine with a tree? But really? A dumpster?! Why a DUMPSTER.

...

*sigh* you know what? Never mind. Nope. We're all good. We're cool. It's fine... Ughh. a dumpster...

Anyways, continuing.

* * *

The pounding of someone's feet were only a few steps away.

As I slipped into the darkness, the pain too much to bear, I caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

 _God dammit. He found me._ Was the only thing I could think of, as I slipped into the dark abyss.

* * *

 **DEDICATONS:**

 **Guest~ Um. Okay. That's great? Hope you enjoy:)**

 **AvaIsAwesome~ Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

 **DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover~ Thank you so much! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

 **...WORDs...**

(1) _this is such a pain in my ass_

(2) _idiot_

* * *

 **Haiiiiii. So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this somewhat longer chapter!**

 **I kinda wanted to make it longer, because I don't know when I'll be able to update. This story,** **and all my others.**

 **I started high school this year, which means, more work, and longer after school practices for sports. Plus, I'm taking an honors course, which is basically messing up my entire schedule. Yay.**

 **Due to my _exceptional (note the sarcasm:D)_ grades, my mom has refused to let me use any form of an electronic device. Like. _Ever._**

 **That includes the little old iPod shuffle that I own. From like, ten years ago. Yes. An iPod _shuffle._**

 **So basically, the only way I can get my hands on any kind of technology, is if it's for school work (and I have to sit in front of her while she watches me), or I have to use the computers at school (which is always awkward when other people can see what you're doing:D lol.) So Yeah. it may be awhile before I can update.**

 **So yeaaahhhhh. Just wanted to make y'all aware!:)**

 **Anyways, i hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

 **See y'all (hopefully) soon!**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	4. Hey guys

**As kind of a present for this holiday, I've been trying to update most of my stories once between now and New Years, so if you've got the time, I hope you can check out my other stories as well! Also, since I am trying to update all of my stories, they may be really short and unedited, and REALLY bad because some of the stories are kind of going nowhere, and I'm just trying to give you guys filler chapters. So yeah, if you're looking for updates, they'll be arriving shortly. I'm really sorry for the wait, and some of them have important A/Ns at the end, so make sure to read those! Again, sorry for the wait, and happy holidays, guys! Love you all!:)**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	5. Happy New Years

**Hey guys! Wow! Thanks for all the positive feedback! I hope you guys are enjoying this story!**

 **I won't keep you guys for long...here's your chapter!**

 **BTW, HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

* * *

 **Thanks to BlameJade2k16, Reyna Demonai, RulerOfHell, Vera674, and Commander Matrix for following**

 **Vera674 and creamell for favoriting!**

 **Also, thanks to everyone else who read, and reviewed!**

* * *

 **Will's POV (un editited)**

I fumbled for a second, trying to get the key to my door.

"Come on. Come on." I mumbled.

I was kinda freaking out that anyone could walk up the stairs, and see me carrying a half dead and bloodied guy. Especially because my neighbor was this nice old lady named Linda.

Wouldn't want to give old Linda a heart attack.

"Ah hah!"

I was finally able to get the key out of my pocket, and to the door. It took me a couple of tries before the key stuck in the lock, and I could twist the knob.

I pushed the door open with my foot, and hurried to the living room.

Setting the guy on the couch, I looked down at me clothes.

Greaaat.

I was covered in blood.

 _Dammit. That your dad's nice leather couch!_

"Conscience Will, I don't have time for this. You can worry about the couch later." I mumbled to myself as I rushed to go find my medical supplies.

I walked into the hallway, and opened the closet door.

"Where is that stupid first aid." I said to myself. I crawled over a couple of boxes.

 _Wow. It's disgusting in here._

"Shut up." I mumbled to myself.

I kept searching, and finally found the box I was looking for.

Actually, box is an understatement. It's more like a really big storage container that basically contains every piece of medical equipment and supply ever made.

It's like a doctor's dream.

Perks of having a world wide famous doctor for a dad.

I grabbed the container, and pulled it out of the closet. Then, I started pushing it through the house.

"Okay, here we go." I grunted as I pushed the container in front of the couch.

 _God that thing is heavy._

I opened it, and started searching around for some medical supplies. Gauze, bandages, alcohol, etc.

Once I had found everything, and set it on the coffee table, I turned back to the man with the skull mask covering his face.

 _You know Will, when people wear masks on their faces, it usually means they're breaking the law._ I sighed, grabbing a rag and some alcohol.

"I know conscience, but this guy...he's different. Sounds ridiculous, but I can... _sense_ it."

Ever since I was little, I've had this intuition. It was like I knew if someone was bad or good, wounded or not. I guess it was like they radiated with a certain aura, and I could feel if it was good or bad.

Stupid, I know, but it was the only way I could explain the way I felt.

I moved to the man's side, and started removing his jacket, his shoes, and his socks.

I stopped at his mask.

 _There's obviously a reason why he's wearing a mask. He doesn't want people to know his identity._

"Yeah, but he might be hurt. He could have a concussion, or bleeding in the head, and I wouldn't know."

 _Will, you've_ _obviously want to die. Why would he wear a mask? Because. He's. Dangerous!_

"Well if he wears a mask, then how will people know who he is underneath? No one knows his real identity, plus, I'm only me. We'll probably never see each other again, so it's not like it matters if I see his face. I'm saving his life for heavens sake. He should be grateful."

 _..._

"Exactly." I said, as I peeled the mask off the man's face.

I sucked in a breath.

I was stunned into silence as I stared at the man's face.

"Wow." was all I could comprehend.

 _Wow._

"Wow." Words? What words.

 _Damn Will._ He _. Is-_

"Hot. He's hot." I breathed out.

 _Wow._

The room was silent as I took in his features.

The man had dark _,_ brown hair that was close cropped on the sides, and longer in the middle. His face was like a fucking masterpiece.

He had high cheekbones, a pointed chin, a strong jaw, and his lips look so soft. Granted, the bottom lip was cracked, and cut, but they seemed perfect in my mind. My first thought was to kiss him.

 _God. How_ I wanted to kiss him.

 _Okay Will. TMI._

 _Honestly. This is a_ _complete stranger. What the fuck are you thinking?!_

"That he's beautiful." I mumbled to myself.

He had two piercings on one of his ears, and his skin was a glowing olive tone.

Well, _was_.

Now, he was pale, bloodied, and bruised.

And probably dying.

That shook me out of my thoughts, and I quickly pulled some more stuff out of the box.

 _God dammit, Will! Focus! Stop staring at the beautiful human being in front of you!_

I shook my head.

"Right, right...Right. He's dying. Get a grip." I quickly set the mask on the table, and returned to his side.

I looked down at his shredded shirt. It was covered in blood, and I knew there were more injuries hiding under the remaining cloth.

 _You know you've gotta take that off, right?_

"Er..." my checks tinged red at the thought.

 _Will. You're training to become a doctor. You've seen worse. Get over yourself and help the dude. You wanted to bring him into the house, so you've gotta deal with it._

I sighed.

"Will, why are you always right?" I groaned as I started to remove the clothing. I immediately forced my mind into doctor mode.

I looked down at his _very well toned_ chest... six pack included.

Er. I mean. Chest. His chest.

"What?" I looked down, and to my disbelief, the nasty wounds were already starting to heal?

"No. That's not possible. I'm just imagining things." I tried reasoning with myself.

The claw marks were still pretty bad, but they seemed to have started closing and scab over.

The minor cuts didn't look as bad, and the smallest ones were already closed up. Some were already becoming faint white scars. The only thing that looked somewhat the same were the bruises.

"W-what. T-that's not even possible." I breathed out, still thinking it was the lack of sleep.

And yet, somehow, I was watching the man's body heal itself.

"This is..is fricking insane." I continued to watch, amazed, as the man's injuries healed themselves.

Letting out a sigh, I shook my head.

 _I need to get my head back in the game._

I'm probably just hallucinating?

It's really early in the morning, and I just found this dude in a dark alley. I'm scared, paranoid, and other shit.

I was still looking at the injuries, still watching them heal.

Finally realizing that I would continue to believe the man had super healing, I just sighed and returned to cleaning the wounds.

 _Eh. Just go with it. It'll make the work go faster._

" _Okay_. It seems all minor cuts and bruises have healed, but major injuries are still...mending?" His wrist had definitely been broken. Now, I wasn't so sure. It seemed more of a sprain than anything.

I continued like this all night.

I double, triple, _quadruple_ checked over all his injuries, wrapped his wrist, and cleaned off as much blood as I could from his body. I put him in one of my t-shirts, and tried to wash out as much blood as I could from his clothing...or what was left of it.

By the time I had done all the things I could to keep from ogling over the really handsome almost dead guy, it was around five in the morning.

I plopped down on the recliner across from the couch.

"Ughhhhhh." I leaned back in the recliner.

 _So tireeeedd._

It was silent in the apartment.

The only noise came from outside, where the city was just getting started with its day.

The somewhat peace and quiet was definitely a relief after everything that happened.

I was so exhausted, that even the honking and busy life of New York was not enough to keep me from sleep. I could feel myself slowly slipping into a dreamless sleep.

That was until I heard someone.

"Ungh."

It took me a moment before I realized that wasn't me.

I shot out of the recliner.

My eyes immediately went to the couch where my "guest" was waking up.

I rushed to the man's side as his eyes slowly started to opened, and he took in his surroundings.

"W-whaa-?" He sat up abruptly.

Wow.

I hadn't even realized the frightened expression on his face. I was so entranced on how beautiful he looked.

The color had returned to his face, and besides the small cut on the side of his lip, he looked like a whole new person.

His dark, obsidian eyes bore deep into my soul.

 _Wow. Aren't you poetic this morning._

 _Shut up. I didn't get any sleep last night._

I wasn't lying though. I could feel his eyes on me, almost as if he was trying to understand what was going on inside my head. It sent chills up my spine and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

The man cocked his head to the side. His vice was slightly raspy, and he seemed to sway a little.

"W-who are you?"

 _Damn. Even when he's confused, and_ _probably dehydrated, he still sounds sexy._

* * *

 **DEDICATIONS:**

 **Batman~ Um, well first off, this is an AU story, so duh, anyone can be alive:D And second, thanks. Hope you enjoyed this next part.**

 **marieskeez~ thanks a bunch:)**

 **DaughterOfPoseidon-HorseLover~ Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Guest~ It's okay! You don't sound rude! If you're asking why Will was in the alley, it's a shortcut to his apartment. If you're wondering why Nico is in the alley, well, you'll have to read the next chapter:)**

* * *

 **So, this was obviously really short and unedited, (sorry about that) but I hope you were still able to enjoy it. As you know, this was kind of a present because I'm trying to update most of my stories, hence it being terrible. But anyways, as always, don't forget to follow, favorite, comment and check out my other stories! I hope you guys were able to have a fantastic holiday. Love you all!:)**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	6. So

**Hey guys! Whoa! It's** ** _definitely_** **been some time (yeah, sorry about that...). Um, I'm really sorry I don't have a better excuse other than the fact that I lost interest and life pulled me in other directions.**

 **So as you can see, it's definitely been some time since I've posted or even logged on to Fanfiction. That being said, all of the documents I had pre-written for any of my stories are wiped, and I have no idea where I was. Because it's been so long, any ideas I once had are completely lost in my brain, and I really don't know where I was going or any of my stories.**

 **So, I've decided to just start fresh. I'm going to re-read all my stories (oh god) and edit as much as I can, meaning, new chapters I promised may definitely take longer. And, if I randomly start throwing one-shots or new stories with no direction to them in the mix, well...we'll just go with the flow and see what happens.**

 **So again, I'm sorry it's been a while, but I hope someone of you are still around, and still enjoying these.**

 **Hope to see y'all soon!**

 **~0fictionluver0**


End file.
